


The Introduction

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Eagle [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama thinks it's time he introduced Izuki to his <i>other</i> family, the team. He might just end up regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place after The Wooer and before the Winner but WHAT IS LINEAR STORY TELLING. Also ignore my lame jokes I suck at them. Which fits because so does Izuki.

For some insane reason, when it becomes obvious that Izuki is here to stay, Moriyama decides the best way to introduce his new boyfriend to his teammates is during practice. Which, in theory, is fine, except Moriyama makes the mistake of leaving Izuki in the gym when it’s still empty and goes to change into his practice clothes. 

When he comes back, it’s obvious he should not have left Shun by himself. Most of the team is ignoring him, albeit they send him guarded glances while the regulars, those who have played against Shun many times do not bother being so subtle. 

Especially Kise, who is half draped over an uncomfortable looking Izuki. He is _not jealous_ Moriyama tells himself as he stalks up to them. “Are you here to spy on us, Izuki-san?” he hears the prancy bastard ask. 

“Ah, no. I am here because -- Yoshi!” Even though his back is to Moriyama, Shun jumps away from Kise and turns around with a sheepish smile.

“Yoshi?” Kise says, confused. “You mean Moriyama-senpai?”

Before either of them can say something, Kasamatsu yells from the other end of the court, “Oi, Kise! Get your ass off the bench or you’ll be doing laps for the rest of the week.”

Kise’s eyes widen, making him look even more boyish and innocent. “But -- but, Senpai! We have a spy here!”

“Stop making excuses. He’s Moriyama’s new boyfriend,” Kasamatsu’s instant reply makes everyone on the court freeze. Next to him, Moriyama feels Izuki stiffen

“M-Moriyama-senpai is gay?” Hayakawa yells loudly. 

“Well, yeah,” Kasamatsu says instantaneously, oblivious to the tension around him. “Sometimes anyway.”

“You sound really sure of it,” Kise says, eyes narrowed shrewdly, and oh, _now_ Kasamatsu looks at everyone staring at him, waiting for his answer. It’s a sign of how Kise isn’t really just a pretty face, because Moriyama can see the exact moment he realizes what he has tried to keep secret all these years. “Senpai, don’t tell me you and Moriyama-san --” Kise lets out a loud barking laugh. Moriyama is sure the others would be laughing too, if they weren’t so terrified of what the captain my do next. “Oh my god, you did!”

It’s no surprise when the ball hits Kise square on the face. He is too busy laughing to dodge it. 

“Shut up! It’s not like I said yes!”

And there, with that sentence, Kasamatsu has completed Moriyama’s humiliation in front of his new boyfriend. He couldn’t care less what his teammates think, but Shun... This is it, he tells himself. Izuki is probably going to leave him now, and Moriyama is going to spend the rest of his days alone and loveless because he will never ever get another man like Shun. 

All because he thought he had a stupid crush on Kasamatsu three years ago. 

So it is a bit of a shock when he hears a loud snort from Izuki. 

“Shun?” Moriyama asks, a little bewildered.

“Nothing,” Izuki laughs. “Just...did you try to _court the captain with a slam dunk_?”

Moriyama stares and him. The joke is so bad that no one on Kaijou gets what he is trying to say, but Moriyama does, and it makes him laugh, if only for Izuki’s sake.


End file.
